She Will Be Loved
by alias123
Summary: Hermione finds herself trapped in the Forbidden Forest... she soon realises she's not the only one... DMHG a litte bit OOC... please review
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:I own the plot... that's probably about it though

A/N: I have been asked if this story related to my personal experiences... no it doesn't in any way... this idea and plot just came from the twisted depths of my starnge teenage mind... Enjoy

She Will Be Loved Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was her usual bushy haired, nerdy self. Or so people thought. No one really knew what went on in her head. So people didn't notice her. They didn't know that these thoughts ate up her insides. Or that she cried herself to sleep most nights.

Not even Harry or Ron knew. They thought she wasn't female enough to get her periods. Which, of course, wasn't true.

Everyone thought she was brainy and would one day end up marrying her books.

But they didn't know that all this was a cover up. Really there was a girl inside just trying to discover herself. Boys didn't notice her.

Then Victor Krum came along. He saw something special in her. Something no one else had ever noticed. He saw through her shield. And she was noticed by others. Girls envied her. There were newspaper articles about them.

Then she realised something. The only reason people noticed her was because of Krum's achievements and not her own. She didn't want that. She wanted them to notice her for her, not for some stupid Quiditch player. So she declined the offer to stay with him for the summer and got on with her life.

Then her world came crashing down when Sirius died. He had been the only one she could talk to. He understood her.

The school year had ended and she went home for the holidays her usual self. Then she thought about things during the holidays. She wanted people to notice her. She wanted to shock them. Especially Harry and Ron. They had a girl for a best friend but not one of them had asked her out.

So the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to show people her real self.

But she didn't act upon it. Didn't change or say anything. And the school year began. And she still hadn't shown them her true self.

As the school year progressed she began to get depressed.

Everyone had boyfriend or girlfriends. Ginny had Harry, Ron had Lavender, Parvarti had Seamus, etc. Even Neville had a girlfriend (from Hufflepuff). All except for Hermione.

And this is where the story starts…

A/N: reviews would be greatly appreciated... feel free to give ideas... please dont flame

alias123


	2. Running

A/N: please excuse any mistakes I make... I check my work but I find I miss my mistakes for some reason... Enjoy as usual

Chapter 2 

Hermione sat depressedly in the common room staring into the fire. Everyone was going to Hogsmeade. Hermione was supposed to be meeting Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny in front of the Great Hall so they could go together but Hermione didn't really feel like going since she was the only one without a date.

The portrait hole opened and Ron stormed in. 'Hermione, we're waiting. What are you doing?' he asked, clearly annoyed.

'I don't really feel like going – ' started Hermione

'Oh quit moping. Just because you don't have a date… Hurry up and get ready. You're lucky you have friends who are staying with you rather than spending time alone with their dates' yelled Ron.

Hermione stood up shaking with fury 'DON'T you dare raise your voice at me RONALD WEASLEY' she yelled back.

'NO. This time I am NOT going to let you win. We'll be waiting for you in front of the Great Hall in 5 minutes. Understand?' he bellowed and stormed out.

Hermione was utterly shocked but took out her wand and performed a spell to change her clothes to a pair of cargo pants, a top, a jacket and sneakers. She took her discman (it's magic!) just in case she got bored and went down to meet them.

She didn't say a word to Ron and they all set off to Hogsmeade. The two couples were snuggling so Hermione, rolling her eyes, focused on the scenery and put her headphones in, turning it up full blast.

The song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 came on. (A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG lol)

'Beauty Queen of only eighteen

She had some troubles with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

Chorus: I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

She will be loved…'

And as the song went on Hermione didn't realise but she was singing it out loud. The song ended and she looked around her. She was in the middle of the Three Broomsticks, which was rather crowded at the moment.

There was the Slytherin corner, consisting of Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, etc. Malfoy was staring at her slightly frowning with his mouth open. All the Slytherins had their mouths half open, in a mocking manner.

The Gryffindor corner, which like the Slytherin corner, consisted of all the Gryffindors including Harry and Ron, who were both looking thoroughly embarrassed, Ginny looking worried and all others looking shocked.

Then the rest of the pub. Madam Rosmerta was overfilling the flagon she was pouring butterbeer into.

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron and turned running out of the pub both angry and humiliated.

She ran all the way back to Hogwarts. As she reached the grounds not even puffing or panting she looked around for a place to go and spotted… The Whomping Willow. 'Of course' she thought.

She ran over and picked up a large branch. As she turned a branch from the Whomping Willow came out of nowhere slashing her face, leaving a very large cut along her face. 'Oww' she said, eyes watering.

She prodded the knot and slid through the hole. She fell with a loud 'thump' on the cold, stone floor. She then remembered the cave Sirius had stayed in at Hogsmeade. 'I could've gone there instead' she thought and began to make her way through the Shrieking Shack, trying to avoid thinking about Sirius.

She reached the doorway and looked inside. Dust had fallen but you could still faintly see the markings where Ron had been dragged across the floor and where Sirius had stood in the corner waiting for Harry. But she also saw new footprints and another trail. It was about 10cm thick and was wavy, like… a snake trail.

Hermione heard voices and turned to walk out to investigate when something slew up from the staircase, colliding with her, pushing her back into the room. About to protest she was pulled, suddenly, into a passionate kiss.

As the scenery around her became a whirl the last thing she heard was someone hissing 'Nagini'.

Her feet thudded to the floor and she stumbled, grabbing onto her 'kidnapper' for support.

She looked up to find herself staring into the cold, hard face of…

A/N: cliffhanger! sorry... lol... but it must be done... please review

alias123


End file.
